


Lost Boys - The true story of Neverland

by siiimba



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Harry Styles as Captain Hook, Hatred, Illnesses, Killer Louis, Lost Boys, Louis Tomlinson as Peter Pan, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Neverland (Peter Pan), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Harry Styles, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siiimba/pseuds/siiimba
Summary: There was the story that every child knew. And then there was the truth.Louis was telling everyone that I was lying, but he lies. He is the biggest liar of us all.A Peter Pan Story featuring the Boys of One Direction and 5SOS.





	Lost Boys - The true story of Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker, so please excuse any mistakes that will be made.
> 
> I haven't written in years and just want to give this another try.
> 
> This book is heavily based on the book Lost Boy by Christina Henry.

I lived in Neverland, have been living there for a few years now.

When I was 11 Louis had found me in the other world and had taken me under his wing. He helped me escape from my miserable life where I was sure to die and had brought me into his world.

The world where we didn't age. I was the first one he took in, his right hand boy and the only one who had survived so far. I had met so many boys, but either they did age and disappeared during the night and where never to be found again or they died from illness and wild animals.

Our toys where knives and sticks and rocks. Our enemies where the pirates living on the other side of the island. 

It wasn't as Louis had promised me, when he had taken me in, Neverland was just as cruel as the other world was. He promised us freedom of the future, but I soon realized that freedom wasn't everything. So many of these boys died without reason, just because Louis didn't want to think about the consequences. But I couldn't argue with Louis. He wouldn't let me argue. He knew everything better and in his opinion he was never wrong, but he was more often then not.  
He wanted to be the sun that we revolve around. 

But there was something none of the boys knew. Louis was a liar and a very good one at that. He could make you feel special but to him you were nothing more than a playmate, someone who was easily replaceable. 

Even me.


End file.
